


A Warm Bed On A Cold Night

by flickawhip



Series: You and I (Baby) - Katya Jones/Nicola Adams [4]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nicola and Katya try to move on.
Relationships: Nicola Adams/Katya Jones
Series: You and I (Baby) - Katya Jones/Nicola Adams [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002237
Kudos: 4





	A Warm Bed On A Cold Night

They barely make it into the next week, and then the bad news comes. They don’t have time to talk, separating to mourn the loss of a shot at the glitterball but Nicola promises herself she’ll go back to the woman when she can. 

They wait, do the time, take the tests, then come back together. Katya greets Nicola at the door and Nicola smiles, gently nudging the girl back inside before shutting and locking the door, kissing Katya softly even when she starts to cry, it doesn’t take much for Nicola to pick her up, carrying the girl to bed, smiling softly at the squeal Katya lets out, they settle together Katya in Nicola’s lap, nuzzling closer with a deep sigh. 

“How can you…”

“Because… I don’t exactly mind. I won anyway, I got you.”

Katya blushes, nestling closer again with a soft sigh. 

“You think Luba’s okay?”

“Considering your stupid ass caught covid and she didn’t, she’s fine…”

Nicola teased, smirking when Katya rolled her eyes and pouted.

“Cute.”

“Mean.”

Katya grumbled.

“Yeah well, not my fault you caught some bug.”

“Some bug? I was fine…”

“You were a carrier… and so was I… for a while. We’ll be fine but you can’t blame them for what happened… except maybe some idiot on It Takes Two.”

“I guess. I’m not stupid though.”

“Really? That’s why the sulk?”

“Yes.”

“Oh honey…”

Katya pouts again and Nicola sighs again, kissing Katya lightly. 

“You aren’t stupid. Just real unlucky… okay?”

“Okay.”

Katya sighs, resting her head in Nicola’s neck, shivering slightly at Nicola’s hands on her back, slowly starting to relax and fall asleep against Nicola’s neck and chest.


End file.
